Wish Upon A Star
by Marth-x-Roy Lover
Summary: Zelda and Link go out to look at the stars on a clear night. When a shooting star crosses their pass, Zelda makes a wish. Talk about starcrossed lovers!...that was horrible


A young maiden with fair, sunshine hair sat on her balcony staring up into the heavens, a certain young man on her relaxed mind. This maiden, who was in her early adulthood, wore a long purple sleeveless dress with a split at the waist to show her white underskirt. Her long, fair hair, braided, lifted into the cool night breeze as it filled the calm Hyrule. She shivered a bit as she lifted he arms around herself for warmth. As she turned to enter her chambers she heard a faint 'psst' noise. She stopped in her tracks then turned to gaze up into a nearby tree to see a young man with dark blond hair within it.

"Link!" she gasped in her smooth voice as she walked to the edge of the balcony.

Link smiled and held out his hand for her to take. Then, he lifted her up into the tree with him and held onto her by the waist with his outer hand.

Link was in his early adulthood as well. He wore a forest green tunic and a beige undershirt with long sleeves that he tied at the end. He also wore a light brown cloak around his neck.

"Good evening, Zelda. You look ravishing, as usual," he greeted in his rich voice.

Zelda smiled and blushed at his comment. "What are you doing out here this late?" she questioned after hugging his stomach.

His smile widened as he tightened his grip on her waist. "Well, I was hoping you would want to go out into the field to look at the stars with me…It's ok if you don't want to go…" He said the last part as if he didn't want that to happen.

'_Say no to this? Never!'_ Zelda thought as she answered, "I would love to go with you, Link." Link looked almost over excited as he lowered himself down the tree while helping Zelda down as well. When the two reached the bottom he took her small, dainty hands with his strong, calloused hand and took her to the exit of the garden that they were in.

After getting through the gates they dashed off into the vast Hyrule Field, where they stopped in the middle. Link held onto Zelda's hand the whole way until they sat in the grass by a lone tree.

Link smiled at Zelda, which she returned, then looked up at the star filled Hylian sky. "…Beautiful, isn't it, Zel?" he sighed a few seconds later.

"Hm-mm…"

A few seconds of silence came after those few words. They kept looking at the starry sky until Link's hand crept on top of Zelda's to hold it. Zelda turned her gaze to his as he positioned his body to face hers. They stared into each other's deep blue eyes for what seemed like forever. Link started to close the space between their heads. Zelda's face grew redder and redder as he got closer. Finally, Link's lips were pressed softly against hers. Zelda's eyes were wide dinner plates. Link began to get very worried when she did nothing. Then, he felt her relax and close her eyes, allowing him to continue kissing her.

A few moments passed. When they came up for air they were both panting as if they ran across Hyrule Field.

"Zelda," Link murmured after catching his breath, "there is something I want to…tell you."

"What? Please tell me," she pleaded.

Link took a shuddering deep breath. "You- I- we have known each other for a long time, ever since we were 10, right? Well…when I first saw you when Hyrule was in danger eleven years ago, I knew there was something special about you. I didn't know what the feeling was being that young, but over the years I learned what it was…It was love….I love you."

Zelda was hopping for this, but she was still deeply shocked. Her face broke into a bright smile as she said, "Well, Link, I've only been in love with you since we first met."

Now it was Link's turn to be surprised. Zelda pulled his head down to hers, for she was shorter than him, to kiss him back deeply. As Link began to return the favor a glistening star shot across the Hylian sky.

When they pasted briefly Link smiled and whispered,

"Wish upon a star, Zelda."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, sappy, right? I write a lot of thoes sappy and short stories. Anyway, I'll go back to working on the LoZ story.**

**See ya later! Tee hee!**


End file.
